The Experimentals
by Solarus Prime
Summary: I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a better name anyway, this is just your regular cybertronian version of genetically enhanced people :3


**A/N: I came up with this randomly on the way back from my sister's wedding, then I decided I would go ahead and put it on here...so, this is the story of the experimentals :)**

* * *

_ This is it. I'm through. I'm going to die here, alone, and a coward. Always running until the cycle I die, that's been my life._

Those are the thoughts running through my processor. After all, I am kinda leaking to death here in this rusty culvert. I can't really see, but if I could, I would probably be in a sea of blue Energon. None of my powers can possibly help me now. The only thing I would be able to do is call to one of the other 29, if only they were alive. I am E-27, and I'm all alone.

Orns before the War for Cybertron started, we were hatched. There were twenty-nine of us, the Experimentals. We were hatched from advanced NewSparks, created by Cybertronian servos instead of born from the Well of AllSparks. We had special powers, but that was our downfall. The higher-ups in charge of the E-OP tried to kill us off. I escaped, but I have been running for orns. They haven't caught me until now. It's time for me to die.

_Remember, you are never dead until the Energon stops flowing._ I hear E-4's voice in my head. _You can never give up, not until you're gone._ Now I know I'm going crazy, since E-4 was known as Murderous 4. He was a Energon-thirsty monster. I guess he could give _s__ome_ good advice when not on a killing streak.

I sighed. _I've got to get out of here. I don't have anywhere to go, so my only option is to try and find a nice family who will help and not report me._

My right strut was torn, so I crawled down the culvert with my servos, dragging it behind. Every time I moved forward, it dragged my pede, activating dozens of pain receptors. Finally after a few nanokliks, I saw light. I climbed carefully, so my hunters wouldn't detect me.

_Light! No more d-_ I gasped at the sight of my frame. The whole inside of my lower leg was gone, and there were holes in my torso. My left servo was covered in Energon - okay, let's be honest, my whole body was covered in energon, but my servo certainly had more than the rest.

Since I couldn't walk, I decided on flight. My element was airflow, meaning all my powers were based off wind. I leaned against the wall next to the culvert opening and raised my servos. I felt the familiar thrill as air collected under my servos. When I was ready to fly, I raised my servos then quickly dropped them, propelling me just above the small buildings of Blaster City. Lucky for me, one of Cybertron's moons shone full, or else I would have been blind.

I closed my optics, and smiled as I felt the wind flow all around me. Servos back, one strut lifted above the other, my knee cutting into the wind. If my right leg had been operable, I would have jumped from building to building, but it was nice to fly again. I looked in every window I passed, but none were lit. Very few bots were awake at this time.

After what seemed like an eternity, I found a lit window. I slowly descended to the ground, then snuck into an alleyway that led to their back door. I looked around for my hunters, but couldn't detect any. Finally, I knocked just loud enough to be heard by the inhabitants of the house. I heard muffled voices, then the door cracked open. _Thank the AllSpark it's too dark for them to see me,_ I thought.

"Who's there?" asked a small voice. "I…" my voice trailed off, and the pain I ignored surged through me with renewed strength. _Frag._ My vision got hazy, and I felt myself falling over. Then, it all went dark.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Carrier, will he be okay?"

"Yes, dear, he's fine. Don't worry."

"But…it looks like it hurts!"

I heard voices. I didn't register what they were saying, until the next voice. "Is he one of the Hunters?"

At the word 'hunter' my optics flew open and I sat up. _Bad idea._ I immediately groaned in pain, shut my optics, and laid back down.

"Carrier, he's awake!"

I opened one optic to observe my surroundings. _A sparkling and his carrier. They most likely won't be a threat, judging by their appearances._

"Are you okay? We found you laying down, covered in Energon outside our back door. How did that happen?"

I closed my optics again and sighed. "Before you help me any further, I want you to know that you will be putting yourselves in danger. The Hunters are trying to kill me."

The femme's optics got wide. "Why..why are they hunting you?" She started to back up. "D-did you kill someone? Are you a murderer?!" Her voice was frantic now, and she was panting.

"I have done nothing wrong. It is those fraggers who have committed the crime. They're just finishing their job." The femme cocked her helm.

"But why would the Hunters ever do anything wrong? They protect our city from the Decepticons!" I just shook my helm.

"I guess you haven't heard of us. It's not like the higher-ups would ever let a secret like this get out. I am E-27. The Hunters' scientists made 29 of us Experimentals, then tried to kill us. I don't know if any others are still alive, but I haven't sensed them so I assume they're dead. If that's the case, I am the sole survivor." The femme stared at me, then started shaking her helm.

"No...no! It's impossible! They would never do something so horrible!"

I lifted my servo, causing her to flinch and shrink back even more. "I can show you the power they cursed us with. Will that be proof enough?"

I pulled the air from the area around my servo and created my Wind Staff. Every Experimental had a Staff for their element. It allowed them to control it more freely. My staff was made of wind, so anyone other than myself wouldn't be able to touch or use it.

"Is this proof enough for you?" I asked the femme. She just stared at me with wide optics. _This is going to be one long cycle…_

* * *

-Night Cycle-

_Ouch._

_Thud._

_Ouch._

_Thud._

Every time I took a step up the stairs, my pedes hurt worse. That femme is crazy… My helm just hurt thinking about how she had forced me to help clean the entire house, scrubbing, dusting, and polishing it from top to bottom.

The little sparkling, whose name was Rivet, was extremely annoying. He just stood there, watching me, sticking his glossa out, filling me with the burning desire to rip his Spark right out of his chassis. I was convinced the femme, Permafrost, was pure evil. She let me rest for only a few nanokliks, then slightly patched up my wounds and made me work.

_Why did this have to be the only lit house? Primus, save me! I would rather be killed by the Hunters than this crazy femme! _

"Oh, Mr. 27! I have another job before you power down!"

Her voice shattered any remaining hope of powering down. I cringed, then turned around. "Y-yes…?"

"Well, I would like you to go put Rivet in his berth."

_No….this can't be happening! Not that annoying brat! Anything but that!_ Sadly, I was unable to speak my thoughts. "O-of course."

I did my best to smile, then went into Rivet's room. I put my servo on the door, and was about to enter when I heard crying. I listened for a minute, then opened the door. "Rivet? You okay?"

Rivet, curled up in a ball on the floor, jumped and looked at me with wide optics, lubricants running down his faceplate.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you," I mumbled. "Are you okay?" I half expected Rivet to start pouting, but he didn't. Instead, he wiped the lubricants off his faceplate, and looked me straight in the optic.

"It's your fault," he said.

"Wha..?" I began, but he didn't let me finish.

"It's your fault Carrier's in trouble. I already lost Sire, and I won't lost Carrier!"

I blinked, then leaned forward. "What kind of trouble?"

He glared at me, then replied, "I heard them. The government bots were here, they said Carrier could get taken away for a long time because of you."

_Scrap! They must've seen me around here!_ I looked at Rivet, then nodded. "I understand. If I'm causing you trouble, I'll leave."

"Really?" said Rivet with a grin. I smiled. "Of course. I would rather die than let an innocent femme and her sparkling offline for helping me."

That night, after putting Rivet in his berth, I snuck out of the house and continued on my search for shelter.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? This won't be like my other stories, it may have up to ten chapters! I hope you all enjoy this! And if you don't, please comment on how to improve :D**


End file.
